paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Classics Limo
"I am not concerned with us all, just myself. And believe me, I shall be perfectly fine." :- Apollo Fowl on why he has the only armoured seat. Tactical Analysis *'Riding in Style': The name of the Classics Limo says it all. With more luxuries than your average 5 star hotel, the Classics Limo serves as a personal transport and mobile command centre for Syndicate commanders. If you should ever see one on the field of battle, it means the Syndicate really means business. *'Now that's a Limo': The Classics Limo does have some other features, besides the extravagant luxuries, to recommend it. The entire body of the Limo is actually rather well armoured and can take a beating. In addition, an AURA Relay system boosts all friendly units in the vicinity. *'Not Just for Show': The Classics Limo is hardly unarmed, as the attendants/bodyguards inside are armed with submachine guns, and have been extensively trained in their usage. If necessary, the Classics Limo can perform a drive by shooting, winding down the windows just long enough for the bodyguards to gun down a target of your choice. *'Just a Fancy Car': Unfortunately, the Classics Limo has no other weapons, and as such can only rely on its wheels and armour to protect it if it gets in trouble. Make it your top target if it isn't on your side; otherwise, protect it with every weapon in your arsenal. Should one be destroyed, the Syndicate would rather cut their losses than continue the battle. Background What's the point of commanding if you can't do it in style? To some extent, this is seen in all factions, with their elaborate and powerful assassination targets. But the Syndicate once again take this to a new level. The Classics Limo itself is so incredibly stylish, that each individual vehicle has been apparaised as being on the same level as a five-and-a-half star hotel. No expense has been spared on these vehicles, and affluent Syndicate commanders often outfit their vehicles with modifications paid from their own pocket. Some estimate the value of these luxuries on wheels to be slightly higher than several small countries. The outside of the vehicle is itself worthy of awe. The vehicle's exterior is finished off with a coat of shining black paint and teal trim (though the owners of the vehicles have been known to change the paint scheme of their rides; garish full-body teal paint jobs are surprisingly popular). On the hood of the limo is a customized small statue of a Greek god, hand crafted out of marble and gold, and worth more alone than a normal person will ever earn in their entire lifetime. Each of the Limo's six wheels are made from a specially designed synthetic plastic, that never lose their shine, rarely run down, give a silent and bumpless ride, and are supported with carbon nanotubes to make them capable of withstanding even bullets. Top this off, the car sports tinted windows, which, to the chagrin of many a jealous sprawl dweller, are bulletproof and simply bounce thrown bricks back at the thrower. Add to this rumours that the hubcaps are themselves made of polished silver, and you can understand the luxury that motivates people to move up the Syndicate corporate ladder. The inside of this Limo is even more spectacular. With heated seats made of the finest leather, Peruvian rainforest wood panelling, luxurious sofa bed, and polished marble decoration, the interior resembles a mansion more than a car. The inside has been AI-designed for maximum comfort; a chauffeur drives up the front, with a world class chef behind him. The chef is supported by a couple of friendly waiting staff. While the chefs have been chosen for their cooking skill, the staff have been chosen from the most attractive men and women in Syndicate controlled areas; and considering how the five-figure paycheck motivates volunteers, there is a lot of competition. These people are not just looks though; anyone stupid enough to try and make trouble for your ride will be taken out by their top-notch weapons training. Near the back is a hot tub, filled with mountain spring water and with an embedded A.I. designed for the sole purpose of keeping water temperature perfect. The limo's windows also serve as television screens, each capable of projecting incredibly high quality footage. At the flick of a remote, they can seamlessly switch from displaying battlefield intel to showing the status of the limo's built in AURA uplink. Each TV window can display a different image, allowing you to monitor the situation on the battlefield while simultaneously enjoying your favourite movie. And, because nothing spoils a nice ride like bullets, the whole vehicle is surprisingly resilient to damage. In a limo like this, outside problems just seem to fade away... Oh, and there's that whole "battle" thing. You probably shouldn't forget about that. Behind the Scenes The Classics Limo was suggested by TLhikan. Category:Units Category:VIPs